


Earth Bends Water: An Avatar Fanfic

by SillyPeacock



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Kissing, Masturbation, blowjob, cumflation, defloration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPeacock/pseuds/SillyPeacock
Summary: Toph makes an absolute mess of Katara after she catches her having a little bath time J-O session. In the second chapter, they then have even more fun in the sky, with Katara getting the full breeding treatment.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Breaking Her In

“Mmnng…” Toph grumbled in her half-asleep state atop their flying bison friend, exhausted from just having dealt with some fire nation grunts and wanting to get at-least a minute or two of shut eye, though with Sokka ‘s loud, obnoxious snoring keeping everybody from truly relaxing; such a thing seemed a pipe dream for the moment. Katara was just barely managing to keep her eyes open and on the horizon for any more possible threats, however with the sun already sunk below the horizon she soon realized it was a wasted effort, and decided it was time for the group to get some much-needed shut-eye. She had Aang put Appa down in what looked like a well enough hidden away section of forest, set up a small camp with Aangs help, and was finally able to fall asleep.

The morning arrived a bit sooner than they had expected, or rather hoped, with everyone, save for Toph, electing to sleep in for a bit. Deciding that this was probably the best chance she was going to get to some actual alone time, she figured a bath was in order. She was quite thankful to Katara for having Aang land close to a pretty wide open river bank, even though tactically it was not the best choice considering any fire nation troops would more than likely be checking along any bodies of water for the group, but it can be forgiving in light of how tired they were. Plus, it had been a long time since Toph had a proper bath; hiding behind the half-false pretense of just tomboyish carelessness and a general dislike of bathing entirely. When in reality, she was hiding quite the dirty, little secret.

This secret making itself known through a not-so-subtle bulge between her legs that was quickly swelling with her first few steps onto the sand of the bank; the thoughts of being truly alone for once, able to shed not only her clothes, but the long built-up shell of insecurity that had kept her from actually enjoying herself with her new friends.

Now while she was more than happy to divest herself of her timidity, the actual disrobing was something she was going to take her time with and really savor. 

Sporting quite the salacious grin, followed by a long lick of her lips, she figured the best place to start was the belt; a thick, tight, and hefty piece of leather that she deftly unbuckled from the back to let fall and imbed itself into the sand beside her cute, dirty little toes. After a deeply relieved sigh, the rest of her outfit came off in much the same manner; wristbands falling by the wayside followed by her tan tunic, which has the delightful effect of ruffling her hair out of its usually prim bun into a long, thick, lustrous mane that flowed straight down to her petite little bum. This left only the dark green, long-sleeve, button-up shirt and matching loose-fitting pants as the final barrier between her steadily arousing nude form, and the lakes cool, gentle touch. With that thought in mind, her fingers became a whirlwind across each button until both her shirt and pants were off in the blink of an eye, freeing what had now become an almost painfully swollen ten-inch pillar of dick, standing proudly erect over a pair of equally pent-up, golf ball sized balls. The well concealed, dripping lips of her pussy making the thick cum-globes stand out even more with a nice shine of girlcum.

Letting out a blessed sigh of relief to finally be free of her too-restrictive garments, she couldn’t help but take a minute to really relish finally being able to let everything hang out. Sliding her hands across her smooth, sweat-slick skin, and letting them fall from her slim shoulder-blades, to her adorable, perky A-cup tits, tweaking each of her cute, tiny, bright-pink nipples to work herself up even more. After spending longer than she meant to playing with her extra-sensitive nubs, she continued her downward journey, her hands sliding down her flat, smooth belly to encircle her crotch, framing what was now a throbbingly erect cock that looked as if even the slightest stroke would set it off.

It took every ounce of slowly dissipating willpower she had to hold back from just grabbing her shaft in both hands and going to town, blasting her especially thick, sticky goo all over the sand and herself. But no, she was here to bathe, and that’s what she was going to do… and if her hands happened to find themselves wrapped around her turgid length during the bathing process, which is kind of unavoidable, then she would much rather let it come naturally, in the brisk embrace of the water. Deciding not to waste anymore time fondling herself, she threw her clothes into a bag she had brought along, and grabbed a bar of soap and a bottle of flowery-smelling shampoo. After finding the water to be just as cool as she had hoped, but not freezing, she waded in and found a nice little spot near the middle, just deep enough to sit and dunk her head in when she needed to. 

She began with a nice thick lather of the shampoo in her hair, needing at least half the bottle to get a good sudsing going, and followed that up, after a rinse dunk, with a slow, soapy rub-down; starting at her slim neck and shoulders, then moving the bar down her chest, taking a bit more time than necessary soaping up her boobs. Then, after another extended nub-toying session, she knew it was time for the finally, and rose out of the water to present to herself what would be the key to a gate forced shut by her friends, containing a mind-meltingly intense orgasm, releasing a volume of backed-up cum thick, and potent enough to probably impregnate most of the fish in the river, at least within a two-and-a-half mile radius, Toph thought to herself, almost erupting from a giggle-fit to a full on belly laugh. 

Regardless of her own crude sense of humor at the thought, it was going to be a big one, considering it had been good month-and-a-half to two months since she’d had a proper orgasm. Now, with no more a need for any further foreplay, having worked herself up both on her sensitive nips and the thought of a long-awaited release, she worked the soap into her hands, getting them bubbly and slick, before tossing the bar to the shore and gently placing her hands on her crotch.

Much like before, she was now perfectly framing her cock, ten solid, stone-shatteringly hard inches of pre-cum spewing girl-dick, waiting to raise the level of the lake with the amount of cum just on the edge of bursting from her aching length. So, following a cute little giggle at another silly thought, she slowly began moving her hands up her rigid shaft, fully encircling the 2 ½ inch thick piece of man-meat, and feeling every individual pulsing vein along the way to the sensitive pleasure center on the underside of the glans, and using the hefty amount of pre accumulating at the tip to further lube up her member. 

Then, having decided to ramp things up a bit, she left one hand to keep stroking away, gradually increasing in pace, while the other would be used to give her more feminine parts some pleasure, at first inserting one, then two, and eventually three fingers knuckle deep in her soaking quim; her brain dissolving into a pleasure-wracked puddle, to drip into the lake and be carried away to a sea of sex-addled bliss. The smell alone was enough 

Cumming was inevitable, no force on this, or any plane of existence for that matter, could ever have hoped to stop it… except maybe the only thing Toph certainly wasn’t expecting, at least not with the licentious sounds of her now solely pre-cum soaked hand basting her breeding tube in fuck-fluid, and her fingers practically being sucked into her tight, ravenous little pussy, someone watching. A twig snapping in the distance, followed by a definitively feminine gasp, set Toph’s nerves alight, and brought a bright red burning glow to her cheeks. Using every muscle in her abdomen she,somehow, halted the oncoming spunk-flow that was fit to burst forth like a raging volcano, and abruptly dropped back into the water, hoping, in vain, that whoever saw her didn’t get a good look. 

Wishful thinking, true enough, considering even if they neither saw, nor heard what her hands were doing to her pleasure-packages, then they would have most certainly heard the sounds coming from her mouth, the loud girly moaning alone would have been more than enough of a tip off of what was going on.

After what felt like the longest, most painful five minutes of her life, she eventually rose from the water, having heard and felt nothing in the direction of the noise since. After taking a minute to collect herself, redress, and rub her now-flaccid dong and aching balls, denied their release from an unexpected voyeur, the identity of her peeper became very clear in her mind, there being only one other female in their group, and the gasp from before having been undoubtedly feminine, it wasn’t hard to figure out. 

“Katara… crap” Toph muttered to herself under her breath, a downcast, irritated look on her face. 

The thought of Katara running back to the boys in a panic and telling them what she saw… and who she saw doing it… well it was certainly enough of a worrisome prospect to cause Toph’s thoughts to race for a plan, or some explanation at least. She began to pace back and forth in the sand, the sound of her feet crunching the speckles of rock adding a rather calming background in contrast to Toph’s worried steps and expressions. 

“Maybe they’ll think she’s crazy… or that she's just seeing things… yeah, I mean, how  **Could** they believe somethin’ like that?” 

Halting in her tracks at that very moment, a slow salacious smirk worked its way across her face, when the question of  **why** she was hiding suddenly made itself known in her head. 

“Ohhhh… I get it now, yeah, it would have been one thing had she caught me jerkin' it and just ran away, but she stayed…” 

Tophs tone shifting from worried and frantic, to seductive and husky as these thoughts of Katara as a perverted little peeping tom became more apparent. Her posture becoming more relaxed, with the only bit of tensity left on her person being the slowly stiffening bulge between her legs.

“Mmmm, I bet I wasn't the only one "enjoying" myself.” Her hand making it’s way down to rub her dick affectionately through her clothes, still conjuring up all sorts of naughty thoughts. After about a minute of this, she decided to confirm her suspicions; walking over to the bushes where Katara was hiding and taking a whiff… 

“Dirty girl”, her smirk widening to a devious grin.

It was made abundantly clear from the second Toph returned from her bath that not only was Katara never going to tell a soul, but that she was more than a little intrigued… and aroused by her discovery, sneaking occasional blushed glances her way whenever Toph was was working on her bending. She may not have seen them, but she knew, she could feel her intense stare at her crotch like a tractor beam, and unbeknownst to Katara, she was was going to get what she wanted… and more. Being quite thankful that the group decided to stick around and rest for another day, and for having Katara all to herself in a separate tent, she decided to put her plan into action later that evening.

Once everyone was out cold, she started by discarding Katara's water skin, so she wouldn’t get any ideas, dumping the water out and putting it outside the tent. She then preceded to make herself and Katara a bit more comfortable, removing both sets of garments as swiftly, and quietly, as possible, revealing her iron hard ten-inch member, every vein excitedly standing on end at the prospect of being able to not only blow this long built up load that was denied to them just the other morning, but to shoot it off inside a pussy… and a virgin pussy at that. Well, to say Toph was excited was an understatement, she was drooling, and not just from her cock. Katara's clothes were off in a flash, revealing a beautifly pert set of C-cups with the cutest little dark chocolate nipples standing straight up, presenting themselves to Toph for a good flick and nibble. 

Not now though… not yet, Toph thought to herself shaking the lusty haze from her head, then carried on with removing the rest of her clothes with the deftness that can only come from many an occasion of removing a female’s garments. Once every inch of Katara’s body was made bare, it was time for the finishing touches, a little bit of “insurance” just in case Toph’s instincts were way off… She bended a couple pairs of stone restraints for her hands and feet, making sure to cover them up completely, because all a bender needs is a finger to ruin the best made plans.

With everything in place, it was finally time to give the early “birthday girl” her “present”, straddling Katara’s chest and placing her, now achingly erect, cock just a few scant centimeters away from Katara’s sweetly pouting lips, her hot breath adding to an already boiling-over level of lust in her stiff length. While she would have loved to have surprised her with a thick, hot load splattered across her pretty face, she figured, probably for the first time in her life, subtlety was definitely the better choice here, to ease her into it, instead of slutting her up right away. Grabbing her cock, pulling it up, and gently tapping those soft lips, leaving a creamy little treat behind in a strand on the tip of her thick length, and once Katara’s eyes started to slowly open, she followed it up with a soft 

“Wakey Wakey”, Toph whispered, a big seductive grin on her face.

A sharp gasp followed suit, followed by an even sharper red blush at the sight of Toph’s very contrastingly huge, stiff manhood attached to her tiny body. Crossing her eyes to stare dumbfounded at the pre-cum leaking length staring back at her, Toph could only imagine the adorable expression on her face. After letting Katara admire the spire of man-meat jutting from in between her friends legs, she decided to help the poor speechless girl out, using her index finger to tell her the only thing she needed to do during this soon-to-be intimate exchange.

“Shhh…” Then rubbed her other hand under Katara's chin lovingly up the side of the innocent girls' face to her silky smooth hair, grabbing a handful, and ramming her cock straight down Katara's hot, wet gullet. “Mmmmmm…” Toph groaned in immense pleasure, Kataras gurgling and muffled whines adding a pleasant background to the hard throat-fucking she was doling out, slowly adding an inch or two more for every few thrusts until she could feel her balls slapping against the girls chin, and pulling out to the tip every now and then to let her breath.

By the spirits her throat was tight, Toph thought as she was reeling from a particularly forceful thrust. “Ung… it’s been awhile since I’ve had a virgin, I bet your pussy is so jealous of your throat right now, but don’t worry, she’ll get her turn.” Toph declared before deciding to rapid-fire hammer Katara’s sweet, defenseless cock funnel. 

“SLAP “SLAP” SLAP” echoed Tophs spit glistening cum-globes off the poor girls drool covered chin, creating a rather licentious cacophony of noises while being paired with the loud gurgling noises Katara couldn't help but make being face-fucked so thoroughly. That is, until her balls finally reached their breaking point, forcing her to pull all the way out one last time, leaving the tip to drip some last second gloss over those gaped fuck-pillows.A few coughs and deep intakes of air being the only response Katara could give, having any semblance of shock, or even awareness fucked right out of her head through her now drool and pre-cum coated kisser. 

Having recovered enough to finally start wanting some answers, Toph decided to cut whatever thought she might have had right off by quickly responding with a firm “Lick” taking Katara by surprise, her cheeks flushing just like they had at the start of all this, “If you want this hot, thick load like I know you do, then lick it… show me how much you love it” Toph followed up. 

Whatever thoughts Katara may have had were, at that moment, thrown right out the window, replaced with what could only be described as a deep hunger, an overwhelming desire that until now had only been nary a whisper in the back of her mind, pushed to the forefront by the intense, aggressive, and incredibly lustful demeanor of the “girl” sitting on top of her. This hunger needed to be sated, and in those few seconds that felt like an eternity to the prone Katara after being given an order, the only response that  **could** follow was long needy whine, an insistent pleading sound that could only come directly from her heated loins. This was not the sound of a rational being, but a carnally starved animal, put in her place by a true alpha, and begging for more. Looking up at Tophs now grinning expression in response to her plea, she knew there was no turning back now, no need for a struggle, she wanted this, more than anything else.

“Well go on then… lick it, take your meal.” Toph responded, grin still wide on her face for getting Katara to finally see the light, and followed up with releasing her hand restraints. Her eyes crossed staring down the massive trouser snake dripping it’s lust-inducing venom onto her slightly parted lips, sliding down onto her tongue to be promptly swallowed down. Hesitantly, the once befuddled and bashful girl was now reaching out with her hands to grab at the swollen python, needing both to even get a solid grip on it, and wrangling it into her currently cock-starved maw.

While Katara's inexperience at handling a males "instrument" was quite obvious, her enthusiasm more than made up for it. There wasn't an inch of Toph's flesh-trumpet that hadn't been thoroughly spit-polished, it was almost as if her tongue were a completely separate appendage with how it caressed every vein, and wrapped lovingly around it every time it was pulled out. Toph would have been a bit more mindful of the loud slurping noises possibly waking the boys up, if she weren't already so dangerously close to having what was going to be a mind-meltingly intense orgasm, plus what would she have shut her up with? More dick? Her balls were already well acquainted with Katara's chin, and in-fact at that very moment the only thing that truly saddened Toph was that she couldn't see Katara's eyes roll back into her head… whether in pleasure or lack of oxygen who can say.

"Heh…*huff*... hope your hungry slut…*huff*... cause' I don't wanna feel one drop escape these sweet lips." Punctuating her point with one final balls deep thrust.

Waterbenders may have everyone beat when it comes to control over water, but on this day let it be known that when it comes to water "production", earthbenders take the cake. Toph doesn't so much ejaculate as she does explode deep inside Katara's poor, unfortunate cum receptacle of a gullet, several literal bucket-fulls of spooge blasting through the sweating girls urethra into a hole that was never meant to handle such a tremendous amount of liquid. Flowing down into what was once a somewhat toned, smooth belly, slowly bloating into quite the cum-balloon. Thick globules of jizz already spurting out from around the spum-hungry girls cock-locked lips, looking for some reservoir to settle into and impregnate, not realizing just how far away they are from their intended destination. Near the end of Toph's incredibly prolonged orgasm, Katara is a cream coated mess, her mouth, throat, and face layered in blankets of ball-batter, which would be the only way to accurately describe the sheer consistency of Toph's load. 

Sliding her still-erect length out of her new sluts gaping maw with a wet pop, heaving breaths and slight, convulsive, orgasmic aftershocks had become the only focus of these two thoroughly satisfied heaps of cum-soaked flesh. Well… partially satisfied anyway, with Toph surprising her still dazed cum-dump by lifting her legs up to her ears and positioning the tip of her now properly lubed up fuck-stick at the entrance of her equally soaked slit. 

Not wanting to completely break her, yet anyway, but still wanting to have some fun with the still very much out of it water bender, she figured it would be in both of their interests to at least let her new slut decide how her first dick should be taken. 

"Hey water-slut, how do ya want it? Aaaall the way? Or one inch at a time?" Toph asked the still very delirious Katara, whose only response still amounted to nothing more than some low guttural moans. "What was that? Aaaaaalll the way? In one thrust?" The perverse half-pint responded only half-jokingly, shit-eating grin only growing wider imagining the look of both shock, and arousal, as she began to pull her hips back for an earth-shattering, virgin destroying first thrust. "Man, you really are a keeper, not even my most cock-hungry concubines are that brave… But if you insi-" 

"GUYS WAKE UP FIRE NATION WE GOTTA GO!!!" interrupted Sokka, voice reverberating throughout the camp. 

  
  


This, combined with Sokka's distressed shaking of the girls' tent, threw any notion Toph had of taking it even remotely easy on the poor girl, right out the window… Katara's one saving grace being just how aroused and soaked she was, before Toph's mammoth member barged its way into her virginal slit. And not just halfway either, as Toph's still very much cum swollen sperm spheres collided with the waterbenders upturned tush in a resonant balls deep thrust.

Whether it was the shock of having her virginity taken in the most brutal way possible, or just having the wind completely knocked out of her from having, what might as well be, a literal 10 inch club rammed inside her, not a single peep was uttered from Katara's, now matching, agape upper lips. Toph on the other hand, couldn't keep herself from letting out the most self-satisfied throaty groan even if she wanted to.

"Ooooohhhh fffuuuuuuck...I'm ssshhhooo ssssoorrry..." unable to hide the widening toothy grin from the girl whose insides were currently being excavated by the plucky earth benders outsized breeding rod. "W-w-weee have ta gooo, I-I'm gonna pull out now…"

Toph had barely pulled her hips back even an inch before Katara's legs, almost reflexively, wrapped around the petite girls hips, pulling her right back where she belonged. Fully embedded in Katara's sinfully tight snatch. Another low groan emanated from both girls this time followed by a concerned and confused look from Toph.

"W-what are ya-"

" Kiss me…"

"Wha?"

Katara then grabbed the still confused earth bender by her cheeks and pulled her close enough for their noses to touch, before repeating more brusquely.

" **Kiss. Me.** "

"Oh.." being the only response Toph had before being pulled the rest of the way down, Katara letting out an impassioned moan the second their lips made contact, and forcing her tongue down Toph's throat, the taste of her own cum spurring her on to continue this sloppy little makeout session. Though the truth behind Katara's surprising lip-lock request made itself known just a few seconds afterward in the form of a soft spurting sound and wet warmth covering both girls crotches. 

"~Mmm~ wonder if all you water-bent sluts are squirters?" Toph snarkily quipped before pulling herself from Katara's sweet, as well as salty lips, a plaintive whine following from said water slut. The whine growing even louder as Toph pulled back, unwrapped herself from the thoroughly exhausted girls leg-lock, and began removing herself slowly from the iron-vice that was Katara's once-virginal pussy. 

"Don't worry, ~Ung!~ we each got somethin' outta this, you got off, twice, and I got a new toy, isn't that right~?" She asked assuredly, pulling herself completely free of her toys now beautifully gaped blow-hole, again wishing she could take in the breathtaking sight.

"Yeeeessss…" hissing her enjoyment of Toph giving her over-sensitive pussy one last little love tap before getting up and redressing.

"Plus, I'll have  **plenty** of opportunities on this little journey of ours to give that little pussy a real pounding. Now c'mon don't wanna keep tha boys waitin' anymore, might get curious enough to actually peep on us." These being Toph's last words before throwing Katara's clothes on the still out of it girl, smirking to herself, and stepping out of the tent, leaving the cum-soaked, shaking mess of what once was an aspiring water-bending hopeful, now turned into a currently cock starved bitch, anxious of when her owner would next present to her the object of her affection.

To Be Continued…?

  
  



	2. Water Fall

"Uhh...Toph, what does this have to do with Earth Bending?" Aang asked, pointing to his blindfold, clearly confused by Toph's newest teaching methodology. 

"Simple baldy, your eyes are your crutch; when I bend, the last thing I'm relying on is my sight, or even the sounds around me. I feel the earth under my feet, the vibrations of the stone shifting and breaking apart… then I yank it up an' throw it at someone's head!" Toph bellows while making the same motion, chuckling afterward.

"Um, ok but… why are we doing this on Appa, in the air, and not on the ground?" Aang asks once more, hands shaking slightly at the thought of crashing at any moment. 

"Cuz until your able to feel the world around you enough to be able to do everything you normally do without your crutch, your never gonna learn how to earth-bend." Toph states bluntly before plopping herself back down on one end of the buffalo saddle. "Now quit peekin' and drive, and be careful with the wobblin', I don't want Sokka spewing everywhere back here!" she shouted in Aang's direction, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"But why do I need to wear one too?!? I'm not the avatar, I'm not even a bender?!?" Sokka exclaimed fiercely, even more confused than Aang. 

"Cuz I don't wanna hear you scream like a little girl every time we "might" crash into a mountain or something." Toph stated matter-of-factly, not seeing it, but definitely feeling Sokka's embarrassment at being called out on his panicked screams. 

"Ugh… C'mon Katara, you can't possibly be alright with this, she's gonna get us all killed with this supposed "teaching!" Sokka exclaimed once more, using air quotes to emphasize his disbelief at how effective her teaching methods are. 

"Well, I-"

"Which is Why Katara isn't wearing a blindfold, cuz she's gonna be Aang's emergency eyes should he drive us toward a cliff or something. Man, for such a great strategist you really suck at actually seeing strategies." Toph interjects, shaking her head in mock disappointment and slyly smirking. 

"This isn't a STRATEGY, this is IDIOCY, and I can't believe Katara of all people is actually ok with this! We're all gonna die…" Sokka muttered to himself despondently, sagging his head and arms in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Tch, fine, ya don't wanna wear the blindfold? Then we can just drop ya off and you can catch up on your own, I'm sure we've lost the fire nation by now… maybe, that whiff of smoke I caught earlier was just the campfire right?" Toph responds in a cheeky manner, her smirk widening into a full on grin, unable to help herself with Sokka still blinded. 

"...F-fine, let's just keep going, we've got a lot of ground to cover and I'd like to be done with this as soon as possible…" Sokka hesitantly declared, feeling defeated.

Toph's grin took on a rather mischievous bend along with her half-lidded eyes at Sokka's whimpering resignation, her head slowly turning to face Katara, who had chosen to sit rather intimately close to Toph before they had taken off, which might have been seen as a tad suspicious had both girls not made the decision to have the blindfolds put on the boys immediately after boarding Appa. Katara's slowly blushing face turning to meet Toph's unreservedly hungry expression, like a starved wolf ready to pounce on a juicy, vulnerable lamb. The heat in Katara's cheeks only growing hotter under the lustful scrutiny Toph was putting her under, it didn't matter that Toph couldn't actually see her, she didn't need to, her mind's eye more than made up for her real ones, and not just from the memory of breaking in her latest quarry, but from the heat pouring off of Katara's increasingly aroused form, her heavy anticipatory breaths, and the powerful aroma of a woman in need. 

While it would have been easy to just tell her newly minted water-slut to disrobe and present herself, Toph wanted to really work her up a bit first; get her into the idea of not only taking her dick around their friends, but taking it anytime, anywhere, whenever she needed her balls drained. This was going to be a nice little trial run to put her newest cum-dump through her paces. With all this in mind she decided a little foreplay was a good place to start, placing her hand on Katara's thigh and biting her lip at the cute little gasp that escaped her precious aqua-tarts lips at only the barest amount of contact. Oh… this was going to be a treat alright, Toph thought to herself, still smirking as her hand continued its slow, methodical journey inward towards what her nose was telling her was a fairly soaked pair of under-wraps; Katara's legs spreading almost of their own volition at Toph's encroaching digits.

"Oh ho ho… I knew you were excited, but I didn't realize you were running a waterfall down here, dirty girl." Toph whispered huskily, her fingers playing across the shuddering girls inner thigh, the wraps now thoroughly soaked through allowing the earthbenders teasing digits to be felt directly as though nothing were there, slipping and sliding along her smooth girl-cum covered legs leading right to her still-leaking delta, but never making contact, really just wanting to see how much girl-juice she could work out of her without even touching her honey coated cunny. 

"Please…" the now visibly shuddering water bender whined. And there it was, the only sound Toph needed to hear, the sound of a cock-starved tart begging for her reward for being such a good little slut-puppy. 

"Hmmmm… Ok." Toph responded cheekily before abruptly tearing away the sodden strumpets drenched under-wraps and ramming her two middle fingers knuckle deep in her hungry quim. Hungry being an understatement, what with how little resistance her velvet vale gave before welcoming Toph's digits inside, hell they were practically sucked in, her aching, itchy love canal utterly jubilant at finally being given some much needed attention.

Katara's hands clasped over her mouth as her cunt clamped on Toph's eagerly exploring fingers, muffling her moans as well as the sounds of her squirting snatch, though not by much with how hard the horny girl was cumming, but somehow enough to not grab either of the boys' attention. Liberal amounts of girlcum sprayed out around Tophs fingers in wide arcs, coating not just her hand but practically her entire arm in feminine nectar, turns out during their last amorous encounter Toph had barely turned the handle on this soaked sluts faucet. Tight as she was though her wetness was working against her if she'd had any intention of keeping Toph from continuing to slam her digits in and out, working high-pitched squeals from her still covered upper lips and wet squelches from her bottom ones.

Deciding to take things up a notch, and getting a little antsy herself for some action, Toph then reached over with her hand not currently plumbing Katara's water hole, pulled open her robes, tore through her breast wraps and latched her lips onto one of her perky little caramel mounds, suckling and nibbling at the clearly sensitive little nub standing proudly erect on her modestly sized chest. While not quite as petite as Toph, just barely crossing over to B-cup, she definitely had some growing to do if she'd had any intention of using these things in any capacity to please her mistress, outside of making Toph feel better about her diminutive chest size. Still, her sweet, still-muffled moans at them being flicked, licked and played with more than made up for the lack of proper chest pillows, and besides, this naughty little venture was about water-sluts pleasure, really driving home what being Toph's true blue bitch is like, and showing her the many benefits to appeasing and pleasing her mistress. 

"Mmmmwah…!" Toph exclaimed, pulling herself free from the whining waterbenders teat with string of saliva following. "Man, I kinda wish I'd played with ya a bit more the first time, hearing you try to keep yourself from wailing like a whorish banshee while you soak yourself is JUST the cutest!" the grinning earthbender whispered, before abruptly pulling her now drenched fingers from the shaking water benders slut socket and pushing her down onto her back. Toph tore her clothes from her body in record time, her painfully-throbbing dick not so much being pulled out as nearly tearing a hole in the earthbenders pants, having had so much fun playing with her little water-slut she'd nearly forgotten about her own needs. 

Need being the operative word here, what with every vein on Toph's titanic totem pulsating angrily to the beat of her heart in barely restrained hunger, 10 inches of pre-cum spewing, diamond hard fuck-flesh now set free and ready to breed. She could barely touch it without fear of it going off in her hand; oh yeah, foreplay was over, it was time to finally, properly, break this girl in, and in front of her adorable little crush no less. Delicious.

Another appropriate word it would seem, as during Toph's physical and mental evaluation of herself and the situation, it was the only word on her little water-sluts mind the second her eyes locked on to her very fondly remembered friend. Her mouth suddenly feeling very dry all of a sudden, drool seeping out past her lips as she lacquered them with her tongue, a manic expression of clear, wanton lust painting her features as she stared down the throbbing, pre-cum spewing object of her everlasting affection. Memories of that first night flooded her mind at that moment of silent adoration, much like the flood of thick, salty, pent-up, earth bender dickgirl sperm into the water benders stomach and mouth. Now that she thought about it, of course she was thirsty… she'd been deprived of what should be her only source of hydration, the only thing that can quench her thirst, and it was standing tall and proud right there in front of her, dripping her precious sustenance wastefully on appa's saddle, instead of in her mouth where it belongs… (Ugh! She's so inconsiderate not fucking my face right now!) Katara thought to herself, (Can't she see how bad I need it?!? Why is she just standing there when she could be-)

"Mmmmnnn…!" Toph groaned through her hand, trying to muffle the ecstasy laden sounds pouring from her mouth in the wake of the several minutes of near animalistic deep throating her little water-slut had been at since she whipped it out. What was even more surprising than the speed at which her cock was gobbled down, was just how ravenous she was, how thirsty… as if just moments before dying of dehydration, Toph's cock appeared like an oasis in a vast desert, which considering the puddle of her own juices she was kneeling in, probably would be just as plausible an explanation. What should have been more concerning than her own barely concealed moans however, was the very loud, very wet sounding slurping noises coming from the cock-dazed dick drainer, the added saliva slathered shaft stroking only making the whorish display all the more difficult to hide.

"Uuuuuhhhh… guys?" Sokka piped up right on cue, "I think we might be flying into a storm or something, cuz I keep hearing these dripping sounds and I'm pretty sure what sounds like thunder getting closer…" 

"Heh heh… Ungh, y-yep, definitely r-rain… probably just passing through a cloud or something, r-r-right Katara?" Toph shakily replied, having to actually strain a bit to pull the suckling succubus off what’s become her new flavor of lollipop, her tongue taking its time to wrap around as much candy-coated cockflesh as possible, running its way across each individual vein, which, speaking of pop, had the delightful effect of making the wettest, sloppiest popping noise Toph had ever heard, even from her sluttiest of bending-bitches. 

“Ahhhhhnnn…” the now cock deprived harlot whined, her tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat.

“Uuuhh… Katara? Was that you? You alright?” Sokka responded with a bit of concern, slowly reaching for his blindfold, and simultaneously knocking Katara out of her lustful stupor.

Uh yeah! Yeah I’m fine Sokka, everything’s fine, just keep the blindfold on alright? Also, yes, Toph was right about the rain, we’re just heading through a light rain cloud. You’re doing great Aang, just keep it steady and straightforward!” Katara replied with a surprising amount of composure, considering her eyes stayed locked on the petite earth-benders rock crusher the entire time, eyeing it like an addict, kneeling and begging for their fix, her peripheral vision being her only saving grace.

“Oh, t-thanks Katara! You got it!” Aang excitedly replied, a small blush creeping its way onto his cheeks, now motivated by both his avatar duties as well as his crushes affections.

“Uuuuugh… c’mon! We’ve been riding for HOURS and it’s been just as smooth as any other flight! He’s had to have picked up on the “nature of the universe” or whatever you’re trying to teach him now, how much more training does he have?” Sokka snidely retorted, still doing a poor job of both keeping the fear of the situation out of his voice, and noticing the amorous activities of his now cock-crazed sister and her mistress. Namely the fact that throughout his entire rant, Katara has decided to put her throat massaging skills to the test, spearing herself back on that sweetmeat, and giving her balls an appreciative lick after kissing the base, and working hard to find the quickest way to that thick, salty, creamy center. Only pulling herself off, with another loud pop, on the very tail-end of her brother’s idiotic diatribe.

“Ok, for starters, it’s only been maybe 30 or so minutes Sokka, calm down, second, I trust Toph enough to believe she knows what she’s doing, and despite how, “idiotic” I believe you called it, might be to you, she is still the teacher here. The least you could do is respect that Sokka.” Katara shot back, a hefty amount of drool and pre-cum still coating her lips and chin.

Letting out a long, drawn out sigh of defeat at being thoroughly browbeaten by both Toph and now his little sister, Sokka simply crossed his arms and leaned back, giving a final resigning "Fine… but that still doesn't make this any less idiotic." before, hopefully anyway, keeping his thoughts on the current situation to himself, as well as his hands away from the blindfold. 

“Such a goooood girl, just dangle a big, meaty cock in your face and you’ll even lie your own brother just to get a taste… or maybe it’s just my cock, hm? They say every girl remembers her first, but you seem to be more than happy with this being your one and only. So, I know I don’t need to ask this, but I wanna hear it anyway…” Toph spoke low, rewarding her obedient nut-nurse with some gentle head petting, before leaning down to wrap her arms around her neck and whisper it in her ear. “Whadda ya say to joining my little harem after this, and being my number one fuck-slave? You’ll never want for anything anymore, I’ll pamper you, love you, and give you your daily, afternoon, and nightly dose of dicking, whenever and however you’d want it. All you’d need to do is ask your mistress nicely. Well, that and… you let me pump that belly fulla baby benders, right here, right now.” Lightly nibbling her ear and smiling deviously, of course she already knew the answer, but man was it just so much more fun this way.

“Wha- ah… what?!?” 

“You heard me, my sweet, soaked little water-slut, all you gotta do to seal the deal is lie back, pull those ankles past your ears just like last time, and beg me to breed you.” Punctuating her proposal by reaching down to give her fully edged earth-cracker a few preparatory strokes, and squeezing out a few cup filling spurts of pre-cum, knowing full well where her slaves eyes would be focused.

Somewhere between dicking and breeding, something in the back of Katara’s mind that had been worming its way slowly through the poor girls cum-craving mind had finally breached the surface. Just like that first night, her switch had been flipped.

“F-f-fuck… me…”

“Hmmmmm?” stroke, stroke.

After letting out another needful, resonant whine, the teasing had finally become too much. With a sudden surge of slut strength, Katara wrapped her arms around her loving mistress, pulling her down to the ground on top of her, and inching close enough to her ear to be as clear as possible to finally tell her mistress to give her what she’s always wanted.

“Fuck. Me.”

“Heh, you got it!” Wrenching her head away from her sweet slaves surprisingly strong, arousal fueled grip, pushing the dick-dehydrated girls thighs up and apart, pulling her own hips back, planting her feet and thrusting in with a ball slapping force so thunderous that if Sokka wasn’t already convinced that a storm was approaching, especially after his sisters scolding, he sure as hell would be now. 

*Plap, plap, plap* echoed the earth-benders boulders off her water-slaves soft, pert little bottom, tightening with every flesh clapping impact with a deep need to breed, made all the more intense from the earlier foreplay and teasing BJ. Though they weren’t the only things tightening up, what with the velvet vice coiling around Toph's rigid rock crusher, doing its damndest to prove the old adage, “you can’t squeeze water from a stone”, or in this case cum from a crag, dead wrong. 

“K-Kis-mmh?!?” The needy girl whined, surprised at first, then happily at her mistress’ well timed lip lock, really relishing the feel of her subservient succulents soft tongue tangoing with hers, which very quickly turned into a one-sided oral invasion that had the earth-breeder matching every thrust with a tonsil tickling smooch. Mixing it up every now and again by grabbing her bottom bitch’s soft cheeks during a particularly hard downthrust and spitting in her mouth, which had the added benefit of muffling the h2-ho’s moans, not even trying to hide her very vocal enjoyment anymore. 

Orgasm was an inevitability for the mating pressed minx, and not just one time either, having been wrung out three times consecutively like a waterlogged sponge, and still spraying slut-sauce like a busted water fountain on every ball slapping downstroke. 

Toph however, was just getting started, deciding it was time for her precious new pets true test of loyalty, quickly pulling out, forcing a weak mewl from the bent breeding bender, and picking the still orgasm addled girl up to sit her back right up against her precious little crushes back, startling him out of his rather intense concentrated driving.

“WAH?!? Woah, w-what’s going on guys? What’s pressing into my back, and why’s it so wet?” The still slightly shaking airbender asked nervously.

“Don’t worry about it baldy, it’s allllll part of the training, somethin’ of a light distraction to keep ya alert, just keep those covered eyes forward and don’t let it get to ya.” A maniacal smirk widening on the earth-breeders face as she picked up on the lack of fucked-out groans coming from her soon-to-be broodmother, making a very much correct assumption that her hands were locked on her mouth once again.

Moving her arms under her lightly panting pets legs, grabbing onto Aang’s shoulders and lining her sex slab right back up with its new favorite slut socket, a deep pang of regret came over her at not seeing the caramel cumdumps eyes roll back into her head as she slammed it right back home. Her grip on Aangs shoulders tightened on that first thrust, to keep her student steady, and send a rather unsubtle message to keep the questions to a minimum and, like she said, not worry about it.

It was actually quite admirable how quiet she was keeping herself, or at least attempting to, what with every slow, measured thrust Toph levied against the breeding benders vice-tight cunt. Not that it mattered much what with the sloppy sounds her pussy was making, squeezing, sucking and squirting in still very generous amounts around Tophs ream focused ramrod. 

Tingles of electric bliss flowed through every inch of the water sluts body, from her currently tousled up, sweat matted hair, to her cute curling toes. A strange, erotic mix of pure physical sensation, and extreme embarrassment at being back to back with the boy she knew had a thing for her, rolled over the poor girl like a high tidal wave, coalescing into a series of full-body, convulsive orgasms. Composure was a word that was slowly but surely being fucked right out of Katara's lexicon, every inward thrust feeling as though it were poking directly into her brain, grabbing hold of each individual letter, and pulling them right out of her velvety cock-cozy. Her arms felt like jello, like the rowdy earth dom could just reach up and simply pull her hands away from her mouth and simply tell her to scream her name to the heavens as she filled her snake-scarf with as much egg basting baby gravy as her womb could handle… and she would happily. At this point, nothing would make her happier.

"Hnnng, so… baldy, ya feel the universe, ung… yet? We haven't crashed yet so, hng… I'm gonna assume that, ung, unng, hah… that you're feeling something right?"

"Uh… wel-"

"HAH… ya know what? Don't answer that, hnnguh… Katara will let ya know the second we touch the ground how good you did, hah, hah, unnngh… now shut up and keep driving." The brutish bender remarked before driving her bender-breaker home one more time, really giving the cue-ball a hard time focusing on the whole “one with the universe” crap while being jostled and shaken from behind. Being the good boy he was though, he simply kept his blinded eyes forward, with his cheeks much more noticeably red than before.

Toph however was closing in on a monster of an orgasm, one to easily put to shame the first stomach flooding deluge of their prior midnight rendezvous, and ensure absolute insemination. As nice as her current position was though, it wasn't exactly fit for a proper finale. It was on that note that the earth breeder once again took very quick initiative, pulling out, stirring a muffled whine from the baby-maker to be, and using her last reservoir of strength pick up the now fuck-weakened water-doll, turn her around, hook her arms under her legs, and lock her hands behind her head in a full-nelson, steel hard cock primed for re-entry one last time.

Looking down on it from her new perch, still earth-shatteringly hard and ready to breed, the only thing the glassy eyed, heavy-lidded doll could do was let out a small, but still very wanton groan, stirring a wicked grin from the earth-breeder, as well as a squirt of pre-cum to shoot out right on to their drivers bald head. It was fortunate that in the water sluts fucked-out daze she managed to spot it, racking her endorphin filled brain for a split second excuse.

"Um… Aang, you've been doing really well so far, but keep a little to the left please, we're heading into another raincloud and I'd like to avoid getting soaked. Otherwise keep it up, I'm proud of you…" The cock-craving conniver eyes locking right back on the only thing that ever mattered to her as far as her lust diluted brain is concerned anymore.  
"Oh, uh, thanks Katara, sure uh, to the left, right, and I appreciate it, I think I'm actually getting the hang of it when I really start focusing." The now even more motivated airbender responded, a hard red blush now covering most of his head and face, distracting him from the thick drop of cum now sliding down the back of his bald head.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep those eyes forward like your teacher says, and no more talking now, just relax and focus." Katara instructed, punctuating her statement with as much vigorous hip thrusting along the bender-breaker butting up against her fuck-tunnel as she could manage.

"Heh heh heh… ready for me to make ya a mommy? Last chance to back ou- UNNGGH… hah… whoops... " the Bedicked bender's smirk widening into a cheshire grin, fully embedding herself within her precious breeding bender's soon to be heavily brined cock-box.

Round 3 would prove to be the loudest, wettest and harshest sounding copulation yet, a cacophony of ball slapping, womb spearing thrusts that would make even the most experienced courtesan blush. The water-slut was fully living up to her new name at this point, a gleeful, tooth-gritting smile spread across her fucked-silly face, with the only measure of composure being the lack of soul-searing screams of whorish joy, being held back only by the still present fear of being discovered. A fear Toph had long since stopped caring about, as evidenced by the streamers of girl goo the ravenous earth-bender was fucking out of her still freshly minted sex-sleeve onto the unfortunately positioned, so-called savior of the worlds, bald head. The throaty grunts and growls being cervix-slammed out of her clenched maw however, had a much harder time being contained. It was quite a visceral experience for the water bender really, being plowed so powerfully, split open on a dick so big and hard and virile that even the smell of it at this point would trigger something primal in the back of her brain, something that would force her to bend to it's every whim.

"Unf, cumming…" grunted the earth-stud, barely being heard over the resonant slaps of nut to cunt.

"Nng, gah, ha, hah, ng wha-ha-nng-at?" Queried Katara in kind, before feeling it in one resounding womb battering thrust.

A thick, oh so fucking thick… creamy deluge of bending baby batter bashing it's way in in a torrent of falopian tube flooding, inseminating force. And that was just the opener… as already in the first shot, it was outdoing Toph's previous belly bloating cum bomb. It was endless… a never-ending spunk-tsunami that had drowned her eggs, and turned her into a spum balloon by the third clench of her balls, and she still wasn't even close to being done. Whether it was through some semblance of pity at what would become the general opinion of the cum-stuffed fuck doll, currently still being pumped with as much sticky ejaculate as Toph could force from her sack, or just a humorous desire to see how long she could still keep this ruse up, at the point where Toph could feel the sperm-sack that was the water-slut, that was formally the water-bender Katara, could take no more, she stepped back a few paces, to what she felt was an adequate distance, just before the dam finally broke in her now sperm slathered cum canal. 

Clench, spray, clench, spray, this was Katara's life now, a soundless scream echoing across the land, with Toph's own grunts providing a solid background beat to the orgasmic music being messily made. Gallons of still thick dick-milk poured from her assuredly impregnated passage, pooling on the floor of the saddle into a perverse puddle. If Katara's eyes weren't so far back into her skull she was actually making out stars, she would probably see that it was puddling at an alarming pace, so much so that there was no way this spilled milk was gonna be cleaned up with anything less then a water benders skilled hand. That was for later tho, now, the only thing she had to focus on was her lovely feeling cum-paunch, and how wonderful an experience being filled like this truly is. 

What did shake her from her reverie tho was being most unceremoniously dropped, belly first, into the very cum puddle she was going to be expected to clean, at least if she didn't want the other two finding out. With gouts of spooge spitting from her gaped gunk-dump of a pussy, her jello-like limbs shaking in still ecstatic tremors, her tongue hanging from her mouth into the sperm sauce covering the floor, and her face locked in a blissful expression, she had a good little while before her train was returning to the station. 

Toph however, had never felt better. With her half hard dong still standing strong, she stepped over her quarry, to the prospective student in question, taking a deep breath, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving a firm squeeze before relaying a final punctuation to this particular lesson.

"Alright baldy… I'm sure you've figured all this universe stuff out by now… hah, time to land him, just find a clearing nearby or something and put us down, I'm sure we're all plenty exhausted after the worrisome day we've all had, huh? Still a no on the questions tho, and talking in general for that matter, I've got a lot to think about right now." Squeezing once more to make the point on not speaking clear and slowly making her way back over to where this little tryst started.

Seating herself, she whistled, like one would for a favored pet, beckoning her still cum-spewing breeding bitch over to her to properly finish the job. Katara, slightly coming out of her daze at the sound, looked over, eyes heavily lidded, and brain still floating on an endorphin happy cloud, slowly crawled her way over, seeing the object of her eternal affection still standing and leaking, well before she noticed the earth-breeder pointing to it, and slathered her tongue across it as though it were a favored childhood treat.

"What's your name~?"

"Mmmmwah! Water sluuuuut~" 

"Good girl, now clean it up good, quick, you've got another mess to clean up when you're done."

"Yes Mistress~" Katara replied, hurrying her licking while also stroking her fruit bearing belly lovingly.

Low slurping noises and once again, deep regret from the earth breeder at not being able to actually see it, were the background to the eventual trip back down to the ground, as well as a pleasant thought from both parties of what would be waiting for them at the end of their groups journey. 

End of Book 1: Earth Bends Water

(Stay tuned for Book 2: Earth Bends fire, coming… eventually)


End file.
